Under The Apple Tree
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: "Girls are like apples, Lilli. The best ones are on the very top and the bad and rotten ones are on the floor." Very small mention of HunLiech.


Liechtenstein placed herself under the apple tree as she brought her legs closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her stomach sent her quivering and resting her head on top of her knees. She wanted to shoot a glare at the illuminated sun high in the sky, shining luminous sun rays down upon the grounds of her country. How can the sun be shining this brightly?

The wind softly blew against her small frame and the leaves on the tree above her rustled along. She wanted to be alone but Mother Nature decided not to and accompany all around her, she disliked this and tried to plug her ears but nothing would work.

She never noticed or heard soft footsteps come closer and closer. "Lilli?"

She knew that accent very well; she raised her head up just an inch to see if she was right. Long, crimped caramel hair shined in the sun as her emerald hues locked on Liechtenstein. "Lilli, dear, what's wrong?" The Hungarian asked, coming closer to the small girl. Liechtenstein turned her head away, not wanting the woman to see her like this.

"Ms. Hungary….I'm sorry but may I be left alone, please?"

"Lilli, please, I can't leave you alone like this." Hungary said as she sat down beside the girl. However, the blonde brought up her head to her chin and stared into the small grounds of her land. She lightly sniffled as her face grew a light shade of red from her incoming tears. She tried her very best to keep in her tears but couldn't, she broke down into a quiet sob as Hungary embraced the poor girl, gently moving her hand through the girl's short, blonde locks.

"Shh, shhh. Lilli, please tell me what's wrong. Not telling anyone is what's hurting you the most right now…" Hungary softly whispered.

Liechtenstein sniffled hard as she leisurely escaped from the woman's embrace and wiped her tears with her arm. She hesitantly averted her eyes to the soft grass and she clutched her hands around her knees. She kept mum for a long moment as Hungary displayed a dejected appearance. Liechtenstein kept her eyes on the land, not wanting to look at the older country in the eye.

"I-it's just…" She started feebly, as she tried to regain her breath. She felt terribly embarrassed to what she was going to say next, thinking it was utterly dull and cliché. But it was best to tell someone she trusted and she trusted the Hungarian. Hungary gave a short nod awaiting the girl's explanation.

"Everyone has someone they love…Finland does, America does, England does, France does, everyone does…and I'm…I'm…" Liechtenstein wiped away the incoming tears. Hungary's frown grew bigger, not wanting the poor girl to act like this.

"Oh no, Lilli. Don't think that…a lot of people love you. You're very sweet, kind, cute, loving-"

"No, Ms. Hungary it's not that! I'm not meaning family wise…"

Hungary then knew. She silently released a small sigh and wiped Lilli's tears with her thumb gently. "Lilli, you're too young to be even thinking about this." She whispered, Lilli only sniffed in response.

"But, Lilli, like I said earlier you're very loving and very beautiful, who can't love you?" Hungary started as she looked through her pocket to find a hanker chief of some kind. Once she did she gave the silky, white cloth to the younger country and Lilli accepted it by wiping her tears against the soft fabric.

Hungary continued as she averted her eyes to the apple tree above them, "Girls are like apples, Lilli. The best ones are on the very top and the bad and rotten ones are on the floor. The boys want the ones on the top but they don't want to fall down when trying to get them so they pick up the ones on the floor. The rotten ones aren't nearly as good but the boys don't really get hurt."

Lilli stared at the Hungarian, eyes widening. "Lilli, you're one of the apples on the very, very top. You're very devoted and caring, and _I know_ that one man is going to risk climbing the tree and pick you. Men come at different times and I'm sure that special man is going to come into your life one day and make you the happiest woman alive." She explained as she had a small beam placed on her lips, Lilli's eyes quivered at her explanation.

"I…thank you…Ms. Hungary."

"Don't thank me, dear. Never think down upon yourself, you're beautiful no matter what anybody says." Hungary said as she ran her fingers slowly through the girl's hair. Soon she placed two fingers on the edges of the girl's lips and moved them up to a small smile.

"Now turn that frown upside down. No boy troubles until you're older!" Hungary said as she helped Liechtenstein up. Lilli nodded and formed a small, glowing beam that could light up the sun. Hungary beamed back and patted her back softly.

"C'mon lets get you back home, your brother will be worried." Lilli nodded as she walked alongside Hungary. Hungary, however, turned her emerald eyes back to the very top of the apple tree. One shining, red apple hanging firmly a top of the tree, just waiting to be picked.

Yes, maybe she'll pick that apple one day and that apple was the one girl next to her.


End file.
